When Hilarity Ensues
by animeotakupooh
Summary: What happens when new students arrive at Gakuen Alice? Hey... what's up with Natsume and Miyu? Is Kanata jealous? why are there money signs in Hotaru's eyes?... Find out more inside.
1. Character Introduction

When Hilarity Ensues

Story- What happens when Miyu and Kanata arrive at Alice academy? Hey wait a minute what's up with Natsume and Miyu. What's the big secret and why are there dollar signs in Hotaru's eyes? Find out what happens when hilarity ensues inside. R&R

Points-

Normal – normal story

" dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

_____ POV – characters Point Of View

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[ something sneaky going on behind the back]

Character Introduction

The following characters will be present in the story.

**  
Gakuen Alice**

**  
Natsume **– the ever cold Kuro neko reveals yet another side (oooh...)

**Mikan **– how far can her foolishness go this time? (Apparently….)

**Hotaru **–the money making intelligent alice is not going to let go of this opportunity.

**Ruka **–watch cute Ruka pyon being tortured in this one

**Yuu **– how will Yuu control the laugh riot in the class and outside?

**Anna** – can Anna brew up the perfect cake? Find out in coming chapters

**Nonoko** – will Nonoko help Anna win the challenge with the perfect chemical

**Koko** – watch out as Koko gets the exclusive inside look while still trying to keep a strait face. ( hehehe he gets to have all the fun)

**Kitsuneme** – will Kitsuneme finally declare his love for …?  Let's see if you can guess this one.

**Sumire** – no story's ever complete without her

**Youichi** – will ruu and youichi be friends?

**Tsubasa** – watch how Tsubasa for once has a plain and simple conversation with Natsume "!!!"

**Misaki** – the ever blooming misaki takes on the role of an advisor for love!

**Tonou**- watch Tonou… (!) taking advise from the ladies man … Nozumo?!!!!

**Narumi** – the fun English and drama teacher is back… this time for a twist.

**Jin Jin** – you can never get enough of and from him now can you?

(PS I love the frog)

[ Hotaru aiming baka gun at the author]

(I'm getting this weird feeling…..) "---"

**  
Daa! Daa! Daa!**

**  
Kanata** –watch the never get jealous Kanata getting jealous

**Miyu** –will Miyu's klutziness destroy her…. or for once help her?

**Ruu** –watch the ever cute Ruu help out Mama and Papa (awwww)

**Wanya** –Can Wanya prevent Ruu's secret from getting out or for once will it get the better of him?

**Chris** –watch out for Chris …. Not chasing Kanata?!!

**Nozumo** – watch a flirty Nozumo falling for Chris and giving advice to ..Tonou?!!

**Seiya** – a new rival for the mind reader? Or a partner in crime…..

**Santa** – you cant ignore his goofiness

**Nanami** – watch Nanami take over the gakuen Alice sports team with her Alice

**Aya** – someone to give Narumi sensei company for love for drama!

**  
Ages and Alice**

6 years –

**Youichi **– spirit alice

**Ruu** – mind manipulation alice

12 years

**Natsume **- fire alice

**Mikan **– nullification alice

**Hotaru**- technical invention alice

**Ruka** – animal pheromone alice

**Yuu** –illusion alice

**Anna** – cooking alice

**Nonoko** – chemistry alice

**Koko** – mind reading alice

**Kitsuneme** – flying alice

**Sumire** – cat dog alice

**Kanata** – wind manipulation alice

**Miyu** – stealing alice

**Seiya** – mind reading alice

**Aya** – writing alice

15 years

**Tsubasa** – shadow manipulation alice

**Misaki** – doppleganger alice

**Santa** – time traveling alice

**Nanami** – super speed alice

18 years

**Tonou** – amplification alice

**Chris** – pheromone alice

**Nozumo** – pheromone alice

Teachers and guardians

**Narumi** – pheromone alice

**Jin Jin** – lightning alice

**Wanya** – barrier alice

(Yes I have survived the baka gun to return for the next chapter!!!!)

**Hotaru – you're not going to be lucky for long!!**

(I'm getting that feeling again … )

Koko and Seiya chuckle.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Year

**When Hilarity Ensues**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

(I'm back)

Hotaru – Baka is back.

(Hey!!!.............. Anyhow moving on…..)

Disclaimer – I don't own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa!

Hotaru – Yeah if she did it would be ruined by her crazy imagination. Baka author.

(Hey!!!.............. Cant disagree to the imagination part though…)

Hotaru – start writing already!!!!!

(Here it goes…..)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A New Year**

**Mikan's POV**

It was a very beautiful day. "_What a beautiful day it is. Hey I wonder where Hotaru is" _I thought. "_Maybe she's at her lab" _I thought cheerfully. I couldn't help have a good feeling about today. I headed towards Hotaru's lab.

I reached the lab and looked at the door and realized.

"I'VE FORGOTTEN THE PASSWORD!!!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"If you scream that loud in the morning, baka you will make my ears bleed and ruin my day as well!!" Hotaru said. She moved forward and typed in the password. She let me in but only after I paid 50 rabbits for screaming out loud. Hotaru hadn't changed. She was still the same Hotaru I loved so much! Yay Hotaru!

**Hotaru's POV**

Mikan came forward to hug me.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

That baka. I couldn't help but feel happy whenever she's around though. She hasn't changed much. In fact she hasn't changed at all. Typical. She is so resilient.

I grabbed my things. The stupid author didn't mention the fact that today is the first day of the new year did she? (Oh no I forgot!!!!). Typical.

Mikan continued talking of how excited she was for the first day of school. I'm not interested in listening to her now, so let me fill you in on what the other baka missed out.

(Hey!!!)

Today is first day of the new term. A lot of new things happen today. New students a re admitted, new teachers come to teach us so on and so forth…. I wonder if I'll meet more idiots today…

(You scare me Hotaru…)

My pleasure. That will be 200 rabbits for making me do your job baka.

(What!!!!!!!!)

[Hotaru aims Baka gun at author]

[Author gives Hotaru 200 rabbits, admitting defeat. Hotaru's eyes are filled with dollar signs.]

"Are you even listening Hotaru?" Mikan asked. "Obviously not." I replied.

"HOTARU!!!!!"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

And we reached class.

**  
Normal POV**

Just as Hotaru and Mikan entered class, everyone else greeted them. Anna and Nonoko were very happy to see them. Yuu smiled. Koko and Kitsuneme grinned goofily. Sumire just gave a nod. Ruka blushed a bit at the site of Mikan. Natsume just said "Hn"

After the whole class settled down, Narumi sensei entered.

**  
Natsume's POV**

"_Great the gay idiot is back. How do we get stuck with him every year?"_ I thought. I turned around to see kook grinning at me. I gave him a death glare and turned back to the fool in front of me. "_Polka likes him though. That foolish bake"_

I stopped paying attention as soon as he announced the names of the new students. "_I hope there are no more idiotic fan girls here. Jeez they never leave me alone." _I looked out to my favourite sakura tree. When I heard a name...

"Miyu Kozuki"

I almost choked. What was she doing here?

Oi author what IS she doing here???

(Helping the story move forward. How can I write it without her? And you call others a baka)

Baka author….

**  
Normal POV**

Narumi sensei introduced the new students to the class. "Every one I would like you all to meet the new students of the class. They are"

"Seiya Yaboshi"

"Nanami Tenchi"

"Kanata Saionji"

"Miyu Kozuki"

Then suddenly the class heard a certain someone almost choke.

* * *

**Natsume** – Why the hell are you chokin me for? baka author

**Me**- it's only for dramatic effect….

**Natsume** – kill me. That will be dramatic won't it!!!

**Hotaru** – You are a baka

**Natsume** – I agree

**Me** – 8th wonder of the world!!!!

**Natsume and Hotaru** – Baka

* * *

**  
All fun aside guys, thanks to all those who read and double thanks to those who will review. So please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: New Students

**When Hilarity Ensues  
**

I'm back and this time with huge big flowers for gratefulness for my two very lovely reviewers, Daa3xLoVeR and Crystal Chime13.

Daa3xLoVeR – Thanks for the encouragement. The couples are going to be normal but their love stories aren't XD

Crystal Chime13 – Thanks for updating even though you don't know this anime. But I'm glad you liked it.

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

Seiya – Hi there author

(Hi Seiya!! Nice to see ya...)

Seiya – Read your mind. You have things in store for us don't you?

Hotaru – And I read his.

(Seiya!!! Hotaru!!! Wait a minute. How did you read his? )

Hotaru - With my new invention, The Mega Baka Mind Reader 2000. Now pass over 200 rabbits or else I'll spill the beans...

(You always demand 200 rabbits. It's way too-)

Hotaru – less. Yeah I know. So I'll demand 300 from now on [Money signs fill Hotaru's eyes]

(Hey!!!! That's way too much. How will I ever pay that much?)

Seiya – while they are bargaining, I'll do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! anime. She does own this plot though**.

Hotaru – I'll be taking his 200 rabbits too…

(Hotaru!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New Students  
**

Natsume regained himself in time.

(Only because he threatened me!!!) Baka author…

The choke escaped due to Mikan's curiosity. She excitedly asked "What are their alices, Narumi sensei?" Narumi sensei replied "Their alices are"

"Seiya is mind reading alice. Just like Koko!"

[Seiya and Koko high-fived]

Koko – thanks for giving me a new friend.

(You're welcome)

"Nanami has the alice of super speed."

"Kanata has an alice of wind manipulation. He will be in dangerous ability class"

"Miyu has the stealing alice. She will also be in dangerous abilities class."

Natsume looked relieved. He thought no one had noticed. But the choke did not escape a certain few students.

****

Hotaru's POV

Hotaru turned around just in time to see Natsume look at the blonde shockingly. _"What's up with Hyuuga? Does ho already know this new girl? Miyu that's the name isn't it… I should investigate more."_

I turned around to study the new students.

"_Seiya, mind reading huh?" _I thought looking at the blonde. He was good looking. _"So another one like Koko. Must think carefully around him."_

"_Nanami. Super speed. Maybe she can be useful."_

"_Miyu. Stealing alice. So she's a dangerous type. Wonder if she can control it…"_

" _Kanata. Wind manipulation alice. He's handsome. [Fan girls swarming around Kanata] Maybe… hehehe… [Dollar signs fill Hotaru's eyes]."_

(You're scaring me Hotaru…)

You're stupid thoughts scare me all the time baka…

**Kanata's POV**

"_Stupid fan girls. As if I didn't have enough back home." _ I looked over to the guy at the back. The one who had choked on hearing Miyu's name. He likes manga too huh? Maybe we can be friends.

I looked around to glance at Miyu. She looked shocked on seeing him. Maybe she already knew him. I wonder how…

****

Miyu's POV

I saw him choke. Out of all the people I thought I would meet, him. He quickly regained balance. He hadn't changed…

**  
Natsume's POV**

"_At least she'll be in a place where I can keep an eye on her…"_ I turned to look towards the sakura tree again. _"The gay idiot's started babbling again"_

**  
Koko's POV**

Reading minds is funny. Poor Ruka he's going to be roped into Hotaru's plan in any case. Ha ha ha… Say do Miyu and Natsume know each other?

Did Narumi sensei just say something?...

**  
Normal POV**

Narumi sensei waited for everyone to settle down and started "Who's going to volunteer to be the partner for the new students here.. Let's see"

Many people had already raised there hands.

"Nonoko you can be Nanami's partner."

"Koko you can be Seiya's partner."

"Yuu can be Kanata's partner."

"Miyu's partner will be …."

* * *

(Find out in the next chapters… XD)

Miyu – awww I want to know my partner now.

(Sorry Miyu, but you are going to have to wait.)

Miyu – What for?

(Dramatic effect)

Natsume – Baka told me the same thing…

(Patience is a virtue of life)[Author is sitting in a yogic pose]

Natsume – whatever

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked my new chapter. Also there is some sad news. I have exams stretched over the next month. So I'm not going to be able to update so fast. Sorry for the delay and I hope to come back with more fun in next chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day At The Academy

**When Hilarity Ensues**

A special thanks to my one and only reviewers Daa3xLoVeR and Crystal Chime13.  


* * *

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]  


* * *

Mikan – Hey there author san

(Mikan chan!! Just the right person!! I've been studying like hell!! Mikan chan please lend me your energy!)

Mikan – I know the perfect thing. The ENERGY DANCE. Let's do the dance right now.

[Mikan starts dancing like crazy. Funnily, the author joins in!! Both the author and Mikan dance away silly!!!]

Miyu – while they are busy I'll do the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! She only owns this crazy plot.**

[Author and Mikan are still dancing]

Miyu – Let's start the story already. I want to know who my partner is…

(On with the story)  


* * *

**Chapter 3 - The First Day At The Academy**

**Normal POV**

"Miyu's partner will be Natsume"

(Happy now... You got your partner Miyu!!!)

Miyu – What!!!

**  
Narumi's POV**

"Well now children, help the new students settle and be comfortable. Also there is some more news. Due to the start of the year teacher's meeting, you all be free today. So enjoy." I said happily and went on my way. Hope everything will be fine with the class.

**  
Normal POV**

All eyes turned to Natsume.

**  
Miyu's POV**

"_WHAT!!! Out of all the people, why HIM!!"_

(Natsume has all the good luck of meeting new students! You are lucky. Girls are ready to die to be near him)

"_No. not at all. Never."_

**  
Natsume's POV**

"_Why in the world am I stuck with the new girl all the time? That sadistic gay idiot. I wonder if he gets pleasure in giving me foolish partners." _I suddenly turned around to look at Koko. He was busy in talking with Seiya, the new kid, who was smiling mischievously.

Wait a minute. Smiling mischievously. So he was the idiot who read my mind.

Seiya and author – got you!!

Me – whatever

"_Got to be more careful from now" _

Oi you baka author. You don't think that it is enough that all the readers are reading my mind. You want all the characters to know as well.

[Author smiling sheepishly]

Baka author.

**  
Mikan's POV**

"_Miyu chan and I got the same partners when we both came to the academy!! Maybe we have some cosmic connection. We'll definitely be good friends then!!" _I feel so excited.

(The after effects of too much energy dancing!)

I must get to know her. I went towards Miyu chan. "MIYU CHAN WER ARE PRACTICALLY SISTERS! WE HAVE THE SAME FIRST PARTNERS!!!"

[Mikan ran towards Miyu]

Baka! Baka! Baka!

And suddenly I tripped.

**  
Normal POV**

All eyes reverted back to a certain overexcited someone.

Mikan ran towards Miyu screaming madly. Hotaru sensed the tension that would be created. So she took the nearest weapon... I mean shield, to block Mikan. But habits are hard to break and there went the Baka Bazooka.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Then Mikan tripped. She fell on Miyu herself. Miyu and Mikan would have landed painfully on the floor, but the knight with the scowling face i.e. Kanata saved them in the nick of time.

**  
Kanata's POV**

A girl suddenly ran screaming towards Miyu. Then suddenly someone from another end shot something that made a sound like 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' Then the both of them fell.

As usual klutziness. I quickly used my alice to save them. I felt relieved. Firstly, no one got hurt and secondly, the other brunette on a sugar rush was not a fan girl rushing towards me.

I turned to look at Miyu. She looked gratefully towards me as she got up. Man, she looked so darn beautiful.

What the hell am I thinking?!!

Natsume – Baka tends to play around with thoughts a lot.

(Hey!! Don't call me a baka)

Kanata – I agree.

(Aww Kanata kun you're supporting me!! I think I'm gonna cry…)

Kanata – I only agreed to the fact that you are a mega baka.

Hotaru – I agree with the chocolate eyed brunet.

(Hey!!! Anyhow, on with the story)

I turned around and sat next to my new partner Yuu. He started filling me in about the details about the academy. I glanced one last time at Miyu to see her happily chatting away with the brunet who had crashed into her before.

**  
Mikan's POV**

"I'm sorry I crashed into you earlier Miyu chan. But you see I was so excited to meet you and nanami chan as well!!!" I said. Miyu replied "me too. Weren't you saying something about same first partners? Did you have Natsume as your partner before?" "Yeah. Seems like the same to me." Nanami chan added.

"Well, yeah. You see when I came to the academy I had Natsume as my partner too. That's a part of the reason why I got so excited. He's a great partner once you get to know him. But he's no real help before that phase. So why don't you let me show you around…"

[Mikan continues talking about the academy, classes, students, their classmates…. And the teachers]

"Then there is jinno sensei. Many people call him jin-jin. He is really weird and walks around with a frog on his back. He teaches math, you know"

(I kind of like the frog)

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"I hate math" Miyu said. "Me too!!!!" I added. We were like sisters already. "Why don't we go have a look around, Miyu chan? Nanami chan? Let's show them around girls" The whole group turned to go out of class to have a tour of the academy.

**  
Normal POV**

The rest of the day went peacefully. The new students had mingled in pretty well. The girls were casually chatting on no specific topic. Seiya had mingled in with Koko and Kitsuneme so well, that people could have believed they were brothers. Kanata was in one end of the class reading a manga. Natsume was doing the same in the other. Ruka was sitting peacefully when a certain someone motioned him to come out of the class for one moment.

**  
Ruka's POV**

I was sitting peacefully when suddenly Imai made a sign for me too follow her out of the room. Knowing Imai, I followed her silently out of the room.

[Outside]

"Nogi, I have a business proposition for you" imai said. A proposition for me. Wow first day of school was always weird.

"All you have to do is, after school today…."

[Fast forward]

I came back to class. Imai could be so scary at times… (I agree with you Ruka). Then suddenly Natsume motioned me too come towards him. This day was becoming very weird. "Oi Ruka, pass on a message for me. Tell …"

**

* * *

  
Ruka – why did you put me in such a dilemma?**

**(Dramatic effect)**

**Natsume &Miyu – Baka told us the same thing.**

**Hotaru – correction, MEGA BAKA.**

**(Hey!!)**

**Hotaru – that gives the required dramatic effect doesn't it?**


	5. Chapter 4: Middle School Revelations

**When Hilarity Ensues**

**Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 4. This is going to be my favourite chapter. So I hope you will like it as much as I did!!**

**Also a special thanks to my two very lovely reviewers, Daa3xLoVeR and Crystal Chime13. I would like to see more names on this list though.**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

Aya – Hey there co author!

(Hi there, Aya!)

Aya – can I direct the disclaimer for today?

Santa – I want to act in it too!

(Okay!)

Santa – I have the perfect costume for it too!!

[Santa comes out wearing a traditional samurai clothing and strikes a pose with his katana]

Santa – I love ancient stuff. Found it on one of my time traveling visits. Adds a heroic element to the story. Don't you think so too?

"---"

Aya – Santa! It's a comedy story, for crying out loud!

Santa – I want to do an action flick.

Aya – no, go change into something normal at once.

Santa – fine

[Santa came out wearing a t-shirt at jeans. The t-shirt said old is gold.]

Aya – now for the pose and dialogues!

[Aya makes Santa do various poses. On the knees, upside down, on one hand, on two hands, on one leg, on no leg … (oops, hehehe)]

[After 3 hours]

Aya – Santa, do the last one please…

Santa – fine.

[The author tiredly says (action)]

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! She only owns this crazy plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Middle School Revelations**

**  
Ruka's POV**

Natsume called me. He said "Oi Ruka, deliver a message for me. Tell Miyu to meet me under the sakura tree later at night." With that he kept his manga on his face and went to sleep.

I nodded. [Ruka still had a sweat drop from Hotaru's blackmailing in the last chapter]

"Something wrong?" Natsume asked.

"Why would you think like that?" I asked. (Stuttered actually)

"It's not helping author san"

(Sorry)

"Baka" Natsume said.

Natsume eyed me warily. Then actually went to sleep under his manga.

I let out a sigh and went to look for Kozuki-san.

* * *

**  
Santa's POV**

The eve of a new school year.

_I don't feel like going to school tomorrow at all. Maybe I can convince Tsubasa to come to that old record shop in central town today._

With the high and mighty noble thought, I turned around to go to Tsubasa's room.

[After half an hour]

I walked up to Tsubasa's room. His door was open. _Maybe I can take a peek inside. _

(You shouldn't peek into other's rooms you know.)

_But it's Tsubasa's room. Don't you want to know what's inside?_

(Oh what the heck. Let's take a peek anyways.)

So I walked in. Tsubasa was not inside. _"I guess he must have left the room unlocked" _I continued inside when I saw a book sticking out from under his pillow. I reached for the book and opened it. What I saw inside was totally unexpected

It read…

**  
Tsubasa's POV **

I came to my room and saw it open. "_I must have forgotten to lock it. Again. Hey author san, why are you smiling so mischievously?"_

(Can't tell you) [The author is grinning away mischievously

"_weird." _I walked towards my room and then the cause of the-something-very-funny-causing-author san-to-laugh hit me in the face. Santa was next to my bed reading my diary.

I went towards Santa to take my diary. I took my diary from him (you snatched it actually) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY **PERSONAL**** DIARY** FOR?"

Santa looked at me with a mischievous grin. _Oh no. _he took my diary out of my hands and ran out of the room with. I turned around to catch him and fry him alive if I could. His shadow just escaped me and I broke into a run.

**  
Normal POV**

Santa ran out of the middle school dorms and just bumped into Aya. Tsubasa came there just in time to catch their shadows, but could not catch the shadow of his diary. The diary fell open. It opened on the page where in big capital letters it said…

**I LOVE MISAKI!!!**

**  
Aya's POV**

I blushed a bit at the fact that I bumped into Santa. Luckily Tsubasa was there to catch our shadow. A book fell out of Santa's hand where in tsubasa's handwriting it was written…

**  
I LOVE MISAKI!!!**

Aya, author – OMGTHISISFREAKYWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMETHISBEFOREWEKNEWYOUREALLYLIKEDSOMEONEBUTMISAKIOMGBUTIAMSOTOTALLYHAPPYFORYOU

Translation – oh my god, this is freaky. why didn't you tell me this before. We knew you really liked someone but Misaki! Oh my god but I am so totally happy for you!!

Santa – thanks for the translation I don't read girly squeals you know.

Aya, author – SANTA!!

Tsubasa looked at them disbelievingly. "Are you trying to tell the whole academy what was written in there?" he said pointing towards his diary. "About time I got it back…" he took his diary.

"Yes I love Misaki. Yes I didn't tell anyone. Yes it was too obvious I loved someone…"

"Wait; was it obvious I loved someone?"

"Yes" I said. "Misaki was the one who pointed it out to me you know…" "_This gives me a great devilish idea for the story" _I looked at Santa and Tsubasa mischievously "oh no" they groaned"

"Oh yes"

* * *

**  
Tsubasa – When the hell did I get a diary? Why the hell did Santa have to go reading it? What did you mean by they noticed I am in love? What did you mean by Misaki pointed it out?**

**Aya – Don't worry you'll find out in the coming chapters.**

**Tsubasa –This is my love life lady, you'd think I would like to know. Like, right now!! Wait, if Misaki pointed this out to you, does that mean she knows my feelings for her? Does she think it's some other girl? Oh my god, what will I do now? I'm going to go mad!!!!**

**[Aya and author grin mischievously]**

**(All for the weird sweet dramatic effect)**

* * *

**Okay guys this is it. The fourth chapter. The next chapter is going to be really hilarious, in promise you. So please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Plots And Plans

**

* * *

**

When Hilarity Ensues

**Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 5. This is going to be my very very favorite chapter. So I hope you will like it as much as I did!!**

**Also a special thanks to my two very lovely reviewers, Airashii Yui and Crystal Chime13 and a new visitor Ethorpanimelover! **

**Airashii Yui- Well it's true that Misaki isn't as dense as the others. But does she know about his feelings? You'll have to find out in the coming chapters! I have finally planned the whole story and it is around 13 chapters now. Maybe I'll update a bonus chapter afterwards**

**Crystal Chime13 – Thanks for liking my story so much**

**Ethorpanimelover – My latest reviewer! And an anime fan, just like me! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I would like to see more names on this list though.**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

(There were so many exams in September. Even my college entrance exams. Phew, it was so hectic! I really am starting to hate exams!)

Jin-jin – Shows what you know. Exams are important in today's educational system……. [Blah blah blah] [The frog is croaking in agreement]

(I wonder if the frog understands or just croaks……)

Jin-jin – Are you even listening to me?!

Narumi – Give her a break Jinno sensei. She had major exams and projects.

(Yay! Narumi Sensei!)

[Jinno sensei and Narumi sensei continue talking while the author is gazing at the frog]

Frog – croak croak croak {what are you looking at? Weirdo}

(I wonder if he understands anything I'm saying……….)

[Author is now busy fantasizing about a world where frogs could speak human languages]

Frog - croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak croak

In short

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! She only owns this crazy plot.**

(Now on with this story!)

CROAK!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Plots and plans**

**  
Hotaru's POV**

_  
I must be going mad. Trusting Nogi. Tch. I wonder if I can coerce someone into giving me a free massage._

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

_I made a sign for Nogi too follow me. He looked at me stupidly and then followed me out of class._

_Tch baka. Anyhow I waited outside class for him. He came out and came towards me._

"_Nogi, I have a business proposition for you" I said. "All you have to do is, after school today, you have to start following Hyuuga and Saionji. You have to call me anytime you see them together."_

"_Why would I want to that? He asked me. "Its either that or I get pictures of you with the huge chicken. I would have done it myself if I didn't have some other work today."_

"_You have a whole lot of work today huh?"_

"_Yeah so?"_

"_Well, all the best for it then" He smiled and left_

_xxx end of flashbackxxx_

I looked around. He wasn't there. His smile was kind of cute. No wonder its picture sold so much! I should have taken a picture….

* * *

**Seiya's POV  
**

So Imai-san was thinking about Ruka's smile. I wonder….

I turned around to see him come inside the class. I went up to him.

"Hey Ruka. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Do you and Imai-san have something going on between you and her? You know like…."

"No there's nothing like that going on!"

"So is that why she thinks about your smile so much?" I teased.

Ruka blushed. "Maybe there is something going on …." I added as I left. I think I just pushed Ruka into the pit of eternal confusion.

* * *

**Aya's POV  
**

"Maybe this will be good. Oh and that too. Yes! Now its time to go"

I think Tsubasa and Santa will already be waiting for me in the secluded gym hall right now. I must hurry.

Tsubasa's POV

I don't think I like the idea Aya is going to come up with. Waiting in this creepy gym hall is as it is weird.

Aya came inside the door.

"I got the perfect plan for Tsubasa's proposal to Misaki. I have written it all down in the form of a play, so you can practice it now." She said.

NO – WAY

"No there is no way I'm doing that!" I screamed.

"Don't worry it will be perfect. You get to be Tsubasa and Santa can be Misaki!"

Santa and I looked at each other and screamed " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late. Aya put the paper in our hands and the alice started working.

( Aya's alice works by writing anything on a piece of paper. Anyone who touches the paper must enact what is written on it under Aya's will.)

Scene 1

Santa was in a pink dress of brocade and had a pink wig on. Tsubasa came in heroically to save his princess. But as fate (aka author) will have it, he slipped….

Scene 2

Tsubasa was a jungle prince. He came swinging on a wine to save Santa who was stranded on a tree. But he crashed into the tree instead.

(Reminds of George of the jungle … hehehe)

2 hours and 45 failed scenes later

"Maybe we should call it a day. Hey is something wrong Aya?" I asked.

"No nothing actually. I felt like someone was watching us. But I don't think anyone is there, so no problem! Do you want to continue this later on?"

"No!"

I turned to look around at Santa who had shouted. "I meant to say that Tsubasa should gather enough courage and tell Misaki directly himself. Not like a play or something, you know" he added hastily.

"You're right." Aya agreed. "Well all the best Tsubasa. Hope you get the courage to tell her before you graduate."

With that Aya and Santa both left the hall. I was left back at square 1.

* * *

How will Tsubasa propose to Misaki? Review if you want him to!


	7. Chapter 6: Love Makes Her World Go Round

**When Hilarity Ensues**

**Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 6. This is going to be a chapter on Misaki. So I hope you will like it!**

**Also a special thanks to my two very lovely reviewers, Airashii Yui and Crystal Chime13 and a new visitor Ethorpanimelover! **

**Airashii Yui – it's not actually a marriage proposal, a confession would be the appropriate word. That was just me and Aya going over the top. I would actually love to write longer chapters but we both know how busy school can be.**

**Crystal Chime13 – thank you. But the idea is not original. I remember reading it in a pokemon fic and I thought it could apply here as well.**

**Ethorpanimelover – Don't worry. You will know the connection soon enough.**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

(Tsubasa what's wrong?)

Tsubasa – I'm just tired from yesterday. Aya chan surely gets real crazy ideas sometimes.

Misaki – Hey! Everyone. Tsubasa what happened why do you look so tired? You got bags under your eyes and stuff

Tsubasa – Misaki! Whatareyoudoinghere! Nothingswrongreally! Sohowiseveryone! Didyouseemisakisenseianywhere? Ihaventillgoandfindhimnow! bye!

(Translation - Misaki! What are you doing here! Nothing's wrong really! So how is every one! Did you see Misaki sensei any where? I haven't I'll go and find him now! Bye!)

With that Tsubasa left.

Misaki – poor fellow, he is so totally love sick.

(I know!)

Misaki - I wonder who the lucky girl is

"---"

(Go figure…)

Misaki – why don't I do the disclaimer today?

(Yeah you can do the disclaimer, while I figure out what went wrong with all of Tsubasa's hinting and stuff)

Misaki – eh?

(Nothing)

**Disclaimer** - **animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! She only owns this crazy plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Love makes her world go round  
**

**Misaki's POV**

First day of school is often pretty weird. I haven't seen anyone except Tsubasa and he's off sneaking somewhere.

You know there are weird noises coming from the old gym hall. Maybe I should go and check it out.

* * *

I was coming back from the hall when I saw my little Mikan and the group. There were some new students too. Maybe I should go and say hi.

I went near the gang then suddenly Mikan turned towards and cheerfully screamed "Misaki sempai!!!"

"Hi, everybody! How are my favorite kouhais doing today? So I see you have some new students in your class this year!" I replied.

"Yep" Mikan said as she introduced me to everyone. "This is Miyu" she said pointing towards the blonde." And this is Nanami" she said pointing towards a girl of athletic build and brown hair. "Miyu chan and Nanami chan this is Misaki sempa

"Nice to meet you all. I have an idea. Why don't you all step into my room for some snacks. We could all get to know each other better."

* * *

**Misaki's room**

"Your room is very neatly kept Misaki sempai!" Miyu exclaimed. "Yeah compared to Miyu's room, its heaven!" Nanami exclaimed. "Hey…" Miyu trailed off.

"Did you know that Misaki sempai is a famous advisor for relationships" nonoko said. "You can come to her with any relationship problem. She can solve anything!" Anna said.

"Oh!" Miyu and Nanami exclaimed together.

"Thank you for the great speech guys but I'm not all that fantastic you know. People can always solve their problems if they think things through." I said.

"Why don't you show them a sample of what you do Misaki sempai!" sumire said.

"Well… okay! Why don't you give me a sample problem then?"

(I've got one. What does a guy do if he has been giving ample hints to the girl he likes but she still hasn't figured out that he loves her?)

"Good one. Then I guess he should have enough courage to tell her the truth. He wont get anywhere by being quiet you know"

(Oh *_poor Tsubasa. The only thing he lacks is courage…*_)

"What about two people who can't stop bickering at each other?" Nonoko asked.

"I guess there are two possible options to this one –

a. Make them talk it out by locking them in one room or

b. Drown their heads in the barrel till they admit they won't bicker again!"

[There was a general round of giggling]

"How do you realize you love someone?" Sumire asked.

"Well I guess you realize you are in love when you start feeling differently when you are near the other person. It feels confusing, but in a good sort of way. Like it was almost meant to be there. But sometimes it gets too confusing. I have seen some great minds turn foolish in love!"

* * *

**Evening Time**

The chat had gone on for hours till Nanami finally suggested leaving as they should finish their tour of the school. Mikan got super excited and dragged the whole group along with her.

I sat down after cleaning the place up. Luckily I have clones that can help me. That day was exhausting but fun.

I have a feeling that when these girls fall in love, it will be an interesting scene to see.

(You can bet on it.)

With such a whacky author around, I think I can

(Hey……)

* * *

Miyu – Join the club.

Misaki – what club?

Kanata – The I think the author is whacky and a mega baka club

(Hey!)

Natsume – this is the one and only cause I have ever supported fully in my life…

(Natsume! You meanie...)

Hotaru – I also charge an admission fee of 200 rabbits…

"---"

Hotaru - Now I know why the author likes dramatic effects so much...

"----"


	8. Chapter7: First Timers In Love & Mission

**When Hilarity Ensues**

**Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 7! This is going to be a chapter on Miyu, Kanata, Natsume and the high school division! So I hope you will like it!**

**Also a special thanks to my lovely reviewers, Airashii Yui and Crystal Chime13 and Ethorpanimelover! **

**Crystal Chime13 – I hope I'm able to update soon too! **

**Ethorpanimelover – You are persistent! I'm glad to know someone is so involved in my story! I can't reveal the surprise as of now, but come chapter 10, this question will be answered.**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

Persona – I'm going to invade the story. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

(Hey! That's not fair!)

Persona – I'm evil anyways. Besides, didn't YOU – NEED – ME! For today's story?

[Author and Persona stare at each other…]

(Okay! I'll cave… you can come in the story…)

(I hate it when you are right)

Persona – I always am…

(That's why I hate you!)

[The author and Persona continue to stare at each other… until…]

(Hey! Look! It's a kitty!)

[Author chases off towards the kitty…]

Persona – I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer today…

(Penalty for barging in… oh! This kitty is so cute!)

"---"

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! anime. She only own this plot and gets stupidly distracted by kitties… so ha! You are such a baka…**

Hotaru – I would like to invite you to join a club….

(Let's just get on with the story!)

[Author interrupted Hotaru and is now getting fined for it… This is a crazy world alright…]

Persona – Let's get on with it then… Meanwhile I'll find out more about this club…

* * *

**Miyu's POV **

_I think I'm lost. I should have just taken mikan-chan's offer to accompany me to my room. _

[Miyu turned around one corner]

_This place has a lot of corners. Where was I?_

_Oh, yeah. Mikan-chan! I wonder where she gets all her energy from. She's a whole storehouse…_

_I bet it's her optimism._

(And her overexcited ness…)

_Yeah that too… oi, author! I have a bone to pick with you._

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where? I-DON'T-LIKE-BONES!!)

_It's a figure of speech. Why did you not tell me who my partner was in chapter 2 itself? And why are you making Kanata have weird thoughts about him and me?_

(Dramatic effect…)

"Some dramatic effect -"

**Normal POV**

"Some dramatic effect -"

Miyu tripped over something. Luckily the author had planted someone there too catch her!

Miyu looked up to see Kanata holding her in his arms.

(Miyu-chan you are so much better at creating moments and dramatic effects than me… why don't you co-author with me?)

"Miyu…" Kanata started. But he lost to Miyu by a second.

"If I could just get out of this story and come strangle you. I would so love to-"

Kanata put his hand over Miyu's mouth. "I think I have had enough of this drama" he said. "Besides we have a meeting to attend now…"

Kanata dragged Miyu off with him. He also gave me a glare promising an extended preview of his dangerous alice...

*gulp* on me….

* * *

**In the dangerous abilities classroom**

"We have a new mission for two of you" persona said.

"The two of you on this mission will be Miyu and …"

"Me" Kanata interrupted.

Persona looked at him. "Didn't you want to test my abilities?" Kanata challenged

"Fine, but one mess up and you will face severe consequences… Meet me in half an hour for the briefing on your mission."

With that everyone left.

Natsume passed a note to Kanata to meet him up in the sakura tree later…

* * *

**In High School Division**

**Earlier That Day…**

Nozumo hurried to reach the library. In another five minutes, it would be closed.

He made it just in time.

A beautiful half-French half-Japanese girl looked at him politely and asked him "How may I help you?"

"I would like to an issue a book called "The Fearful Hallows" "

"I'm afraid the very same book was issued earlier this day by someone else…"

"Oh, well… thank you miss…?"

"My name is Christine"

"Christine"

Nozumo noticed her soft hair. It bounced as she turned around. Realizing how awkward this was he turned to go away...

"Wait..." Nozumo's heart skipped a beat. He turned around…

"I found another copy of it. Would you like to issue it?"

"Yes, thank you."

Christine followed the usual routine of issuing books.

"So are you in high school here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the junior year..."

"Then you are in the same class as me!"

"Isn't that good news!"

Christine handed over the book to Nozumo. A slight chill ran over him as his hand touched hers. He withdrew his hand quickly.

"See you around then…"

"Yeah, bye!"

Nozumo turned around and walked away, blushing like a tomato.

(Looks like someone has fallen…)

"Who? Where? We should go help them!"

(I meant fallen in love)

"Oh! Who?"

(You who else?)

"Am not"

(Are so)

* * *

**At the sakura tree…**

Natsume saw Kanata come towards him.

"What did you want?" Kanata asked him indifferently.

"I know the only reason you ere going on that mission is because of Kouzuki." Natsume said.

"So"

"Back off. She's mine and you will not hurt in anyway."

Natsume turned to walk away.

"What's the connection between you and her anyway?"

"Nothing regarding you... Just take care of the klutz for me."

"Tch"

"Hn"

Natsume walked away and left Kanata thinking.

_What was going on between them? He just asked me to back off and take care of her? How can someone do that? What does he mean by that Miyu is his?_

* * *

Hotaru – I was talking about a certain club…

(You don't have to tell him!)

Hotaru – why not?

Persona – which club

Hotaru – (matter of factly) the we-think-the-author-is-mega-baka-and-whacky-club

Everyone – we're all members!

(Since when?)

[Author is shaking her head disbelievingly…]

Hotaru – the admission fee is 300 rabbits.

Persona – but it was only 200 when Jinno joined.

(You knew?!!)

Persona – obviously. That's the whole reason I came barging into the story!

(Meanies…)


	9. Chapter 8: Birth Of My Parents

**When Hilarity Ensues**

**Surprise !!!!!! Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 8! My exams are still going on but I found a break and decided to type in this chapter! Also this chapter is a bit longer! So I hope you will like it!**

**Also a special thanks to my lovely reviewers, Airashii Yui and Crystal Chime13 and Ethorpanimelover and a new addition Nanaka Otomiya! **

**Crystal Chime13 – maybe…. Or maybe not…. [Author is smiling mischievously]**

**Airashii Yui – hay it's no problem that you weren't able to review. Also there is no point in writing a story if you aren't involved in it. And since this is my story, I get to be everywhere and be first hand witness to anything and everything. So I guess I am like wonder woman in this story. I certainly decide the character's fate!**

**Nanaka Otomiya – Hey thanks for reviewing! Hope you are ready for what comes next.**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – characters Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

Tonou – it's finally time for my grand entry.

(Glad you finally made it. Was the traffic very bad?)

Tonou – what traffic?

(What do you mean by "what traffic?"?)

Tonou – I never had any traffic. I never even came by a road!

(THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT MAKE IT HERE SOONER?!! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED IN THE LAST CHAPTER?!!)

Tonou – I know! I heard someone fell…

Nozumo – we should seriously, go help that poor fellow…

(He means that someone fell in love)

[The author and Tonou are looking at Nozumo]

Nozumo – just because I blushed does not mean I like her!

Tonou – so you admit you blushed?

Nozumo – no I mean…

(When do people blush Tonou?)

Nozumo – when they are in love… no I mean… uh… oh shoot!

Tonou and me – oh yes

Nozumo – you have forgotten about the disclaimer you know!

Tonou- oh, yeah. Don't worry. I'll do it for you!

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! anime. She only owns this plot.**

(Nice save….but we'll get you!)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Birth Of My Parents**

**Nozumo's POV**

_My heart is beating like crazy ever since I saw Christine._

I turned around a corner to go into my room. But I decided to go elsewhere instead.

_Maybe, just maybe, Tonou will be able to help me._

**Tonou's room**

"Hey, Tonou I need your help." I called out as I entered the room.

"What do you need my help for?" he asked.

"What are you wearing? Is that a clown outfit?"

Tonou was wearing a ridiculous mix of colors, if possible, on the same piece of fabric covering his body.

"I thought that I would like to give this new suit a try. It's for my grand entry today"

(Did you look at yourself in the mirror?)

"No. wait I'll check"

**Tonou's POV**

I turned around to look at the mirror. What I saw was –

" – "

(Dramatic Effect)

"-. . WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SUIT?"

(Payback for being late.)

"NO!"

_My suit is destroyed!_

**Nozumo's POV**

_I decided to leave Tonou to his fate. Maybe someone else could help me_.

I turned and walked towards the love advisor's room for help.

* * *

**In the dangerous abilities classroom**

**Normal POV**

"Good. You both are here on time." Persona said as he looked sternly at Miyu and Kanata.

"Now for your mission. We have discovered that AAO have captured a small one year old boy. The name of the child is Ruu. He has an extremely dangerous alice of mind manipulation. Your mission is to rescue him."

"I have some questions." Kanata said.

"What?"

"Firstly, how do we protect ourselves from the dangerous alice? I doubt he will have much control over it. Secondly how de we get wherever we are supposed to go and get back?"

"You will be taken near the warehouse where he is being held captive . Secondly, I will give you an alice control bracelet which you can put around his hand and that will deactivate his alice. So you needn't worry about that. Also, here are the disguises that you will wear when you go on missions. Go change and meet me here in five minutes."

With that Miyu and Kanata went off to change

"You better make sure they rescue that kid…"

(Are you threatening me?)

"As a matter of fact yes."

(You don't need to. I have things in mind for them.)

[Author is looking at Persona with star signs in her eyes]

'Snap'

(What was that?)

"I just took a photo for our we-think-the-author-is-mega-baka-and-whacky-club display hall. Ciao"

(I'll get all of you…)

* * *

**Five minutes later…**

Miyu and Kanata came to meet Persona who was waiting outside for them near a car.

Persona gave Kanata the alice control bracelet and told them to get inside the car which would take them to the warehouse.

With that Miyu and Kanata set off.

(Goodbye, drive safely, don't talk to strangers, don't skateboard with stuff in your mouth, don't run around with scissors, don't blow people away, don't steal alices on the way and above all HAVE A SAFE TRIP!)

Persona looked at me disbelievingly.

(I just want them to be safe…)

* * *

**At the warehouse…**

Kanata and Miyu observed the warehouse from on top of one of the trees near the warehouse. Then Miyu almost slipped. Luckily Kanata caught her.

Kanata looked at Miyu with a stern don't-mess-this-up look."I'm sorry, Kanata." Miyu said.

(Yeah it's not her fault. I pushed her)

Kanata glared at me. "I will not have two idiots, correction one idiot and the other a MEGA BAKA, mess up my first mission. So if you two can't handle it, then tell me. I would rather go in there alone and bring Ruu out here."

Miyu became sad. I became angry and sulky.

Kanata glared back at me. He looked at Miyu. "Come on" he said in a more gentler tone.

* * *

**In the warehouse**

**Kanata's POV**

_How is it that there are no people here?_

"Stay close Miyu. Something is wrong, there should be more people here to guard the baby."

We came to the correct room. There was a half drowsy man inside with no one else.

**Miyu's POV**

Kanata and I came inside the room. There was a really sleepy man. Besides him on the chair was the little Ruu.

"I think Ruu's alice is making the man sleepy." Kanata said.

"You're right."

"We need to avoid getting under the influence of the manipulation alice. Maybe - "

I turned around to look at Ruu. _He looks … scared._

"Ruu's scared"

"what do you mean?"

"Look at his expression, he's scared and lonely. he just wants his mother and father."

Ruu's eyes were watery. He must have been crying all mnight.

_That poor thing_

With that I got up from our hiding place and went straight up to Ruu.

**Ruu's POV**

_Where are Mama and Papa?_

_Look, that's mama! She finally came. She'll definitely punish this mean person._

"Mama!"

I stretched my arms out for her. She took me into her arms and gave me a tight hug. I started to feel tired all of a sudden.

Papa was here too. He came behind mama. He was really angry. Maybe he would punish those meanies. Papa started to say something but mama made him quite and hummed a lullaby for me. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Outside the warehouse…**

**Normal POV**

Miyu took Ruu in her lap and sat inside the car. Kanata sat next to her and the driver started driving.

"Miyu what were you thinking?" Kanata whispered.

"Ruu was scared. That's all I was thinking."

**Kanata's POV**

Miyu's jaw was set in. Man, at times she could be so stupid. What if there was some kind of trap around Ruu? What if there were others who could have harmed her?

( Someone is a whole lot worried about someone…)

Great, you are back!

( aww , I never knew you liked me coming to talk to you so much…)

Don't ever stay, in that wrong frame of mind, that I could ever like you!

(That's because you like Miyu and not me right!)

No I don't. I never could like a klutz like her. Stupid fool, jeopardizing our mission the way she did.

I looked at miyu. She was gently rocking Ruu while he was asleep. She was smiling while humming.

Come to think of it, Miyu did great with kids. She was so popular with the little kids at the school back home that a kid stopped crying the moment he saw her. She'll make a good mother someday.

**Miyu's POV**

Kanata seriously has no sensitivity towards a kid's feelings.

Ruu woke up for a while. He looked at Kanata and me and smiled.

"Mama and Papa" with that he went back to sleep.

I paled.

Kanata paled.

Somehow the author got more lively.

(That's so cute, you guys!)

Kanata and I both looked at each other and both of us looked away.

Luckily both of us were saved from embarrassment by reaching the academy quickly.

* * *

**At the academy**

**Normal POV**

"School seems to have arrived quicker than when we left" The driver said.

"That's cause we have a weird and whacky author." Persona replied.

The driver left looking a bit puzzled and confused.

"Well done you two. Your first mission has been a success. Ruu can come with me now." Persona said.

Miyu started to give Ruu to Persona, but Ruu hugged Miyu even more tightly.

(Even a small baby doesn't like you)

"Fine. He can stay with you. That will be your next mission. Take care of him till we can find a suitable nanny for him."

"Okay. It's fine with me" Miyu said. She and Ruu both started smiling.

(Oh, Ruu you are so cute!)

The author, Miyu and Ruu started playing with each other.

Persona attended a phone call and Kanata kept looking at Miyu. He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked away.

"I have to go now. It is best of you returned to your rooms and took some rest." Persona said and he walked away.

Miyu took Ruu into his arms and Ruu fell asleep again.

"Since he is much more comfortable around you, I think you should take care of him for now. I'll take a turn later." Kanata said. He still looked away. Both Miyu and Kanata could not help blushing but thankfully the other person didn't notice.

(Yeah, Miyu chan. I'll help you too!)

"Okay. Goodnight then." Miyu said.

Miyu took Ruu to her room.

(Don't think that just because Miyu missed you blushing, I did too)

Kanata just glared at me and then went to his room to relax.

* * *

**Natsume – Is there something wrong with you?**

**(Finally someone who asked. I have so many problems and no one seems to care. Endless exams, stupid tests, endless exams, did I mention exams?)**

**Natsume – I didn't mean that. What the hell were you doing pushing Miyu off the tree?**

**( Don't worry Kanata would have caught her…)**

**Natsume – that's the whole reason I'm worried.**

**(You are so protective of her.)**

**Natsume – Whatever baka… One more thing. There's a bug on your shoulder.**

**O.O**

**(BUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**Natsume – Sweet dramatic effect.**

**Hotaru – There you go Natsume. 300 rabbits as promised if you managed to annoy her.**

**(You all are gonna pay…I cant wait till then)**


	10. Chapter 9: Bakers

**When Hilarity Ensues**

**Surprise!!!!!! Hey there everyone! I am back with chapter 9! My writer's block finally cleared up! I had a terrible one due to various personal problems. Also this chapter does not focus on the main characters! So I hope you will like it!**

**Also a special thanks to my lovely reviewers, Airashii Yui and Sparkling Ryuichi Sakuma (previously Crystal Chime13) and Ethorpanimelover and Nanaka Otomiya! And we have a new reader Pi-or-Pie!**

**Sparkling Ryuichi Sakuma – No comment now… wait till chapter 10 [Author is smiling mischievously]**

**Airashii Yui – no problem. I did kind of write the story in a rush!**

**Pi-or-Pie – thank you for all your positive reviews! I would like to make my chapters longer but as you can see that's not my writing style. So when hilarity ensues will no longer have that charm if I didn't write it in my style…..

* * *

**

Points -

Normal – normal story

"Dialogue" - dialogues

_Italics – thoughts_

CAPS - SHOUTING

------- - scene change

**_____ POV – character's Point Of View**

"---" – sweat drops on all characters

"…!!" – falling down, anime style

(Author speaking, although she isn't supposed to)

[Something sneaky going on behind at the back]

* * *

Koko – what in the world, happened to you?

(Don't even ask. It's a long story)

Koko- I can't read your mind. There's a block in there.

(Must be my writer's block)

Koko – so that's why you were gone so long.

(I had a terrible block, various emotional problems to deal with which was surprisingly not mine and the worst of all, exams…)

Jin-jin – exams are very important to the current education system.

(Great! Him again)

"Croak!"

(Froggie!)

Persona – you like frogs! Weirdo…

(Am not!)

Persona – are too!

(Am not!)

Persona – are too!

(Am not!)

Persona – are too!

Jin-jin – blah, exams, blah… are you even listening to me?!!!

(Am not! I mean yes jin-jin, I mean uh… uh…)

Croak!

(Yes exactly! Everyone listen to the frog!)

[Persona and Jin-jin turn to look at the frog. Author has snuck away.]

Koko – I think I'll do the disclaimer

**Disclaimer – animeotakupooh does not own Gakuen Alice or Daa! Daa! Daa! anime. She only owns this plot.**

(Is it safe yet?)

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bakers**

Anna and Nonoko were in deep confusion.

Anna – Why what happened?

Nonoko – We are in confusion and we don't even know why! Now I really am confused….

(I was getting to the explanation!)

Both - Oh…. Sorry…

They both had decided that all the new students in the class that is, Miyu – chan, Nanami – chan, Kanata – san and Seiya – kun should have a welcome party. But now they were undecided on the future course of action.

Koko – Wow… you can use big words and language like that.

Kitsuneme – I'm blown…

(Funny guys, really funny…)

Both – sorry.

Sumire – what's going on?

Yuu – well, we are trying to decide what to do to welcome the new students to our class.

(Well… Anna – chan aren't you good at cooking? Maybe you could cook up something and the others could decorate!)

Mikan – Wow Author san! That was actually a good idea!

(What do you mean by "actually"?)

Mikan – nothing…

"---"

(Let's get on with the cooking then!)

* * *

**In the kitchen**

Anna had gathered everyone to help. She had taken on the challenge of making the biggest cake yet. Somewhere along the whole process, Nonoko had disappeared.

"Where's Nonoko?" Yuu asked.

"Figures" Sumire said with a giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"That you'll be the one to think of… uh no. that Kit would be the one to help Anna so much. Right?" Sumire answered.

(You might as well tell him.)

"Let's keep that for later" Sumire said.

(I meant tell Koko)

"Tell him what?" she asked.

(That you… nothing. Don't tell him anything. )

Sumire shook her head.

"Looking for someone?" Nanami asked as she peeked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. For Nonoko, how did you know?" Anna asked.

"I told her" Seiya said as he appeared from behind Nanami.

"Oh."

"So what is the whole gang doing here?" Nanami asked.

"Making a cake" Seiya answered.

Everyone paled. Anna looked sad.

"Well, we were making a cake." Anna confessed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" Nonoko said as she came up from behind.

"It was for you guys and Miyu- chan" Kitsuneme said.

"And Kanata, if he would have come." Yuu said.

(That's no reason to not make cake!)

"Yeah!" Nanami said.

Anna looked a little brighter. Everyone smiled.

"Which reminds me," Nonoko said. "The reason I disappeared was to get my chemical kit. Do you remember the last time when we came up with a chemical to make cakes really fluffy?" she said as she started taking out two bottles which contained a blue color chemical and a red color chemical.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Kitsuneme said.

"Of course you would. Anna was really happy then. She had even danced with Kitsuneme. There's no way we could forget that incident." Sumire said mischievously. She shared a grin with Nonoko and Nanami. Yuu, Koko and Seiya grinned too. Anna and Kitsuneme were brightly colored.

Nonoko took the bottle with the blue colored substance and poured the entire contents down into a bowl of flour.

"Nonoko! It isn't that one! Duck!"

But it was too late. Everyone was covered with flour. The chemical Nonoko had put in was an explosive of a kind. The dangerous kind.

"My new green top!" Sumire cried. It was ruined.

Koko and the author went to comfort her.

"It's okay!" he said.

"No it isn't!" Sumire cried. Then she looked up and noticed something.

"How are you clean?" she asked. Everyone stared at the author.

(I'm the author. I knew what was going to happen, so I ducked.)

Sumire took a handful of flour. She flung it at me.

(You just did not do that…)

"Oh I did – ouch!" Sumire said. The author had thrown more flour at her.

(Well, I don't get my hands dirty but you are an exception.)

And so began a food fight. For which the author was responsible.

(Why me?)

You did cause the explosion didn't you?

(Uh… yeah…)

Koko threw a roll of bread that missed Yuu and hit Sumire instead.

(She's not going out with you after that…)

"WHAT?" Sumire and Koko both yelled.

(Nothing…)

"STOP! The cake plan is completely ruined." Anna sobbed.

Kitsuneme put an arm to comfort her. Everyone was ashamed.

Kitsuneme then had a plan. He whispered something to Koko, Yuu and Seiya. After quite a discussion, they announced a party in central town. It was to be on Sunday and it was the guys' (Kitsuneme's) treat to the girls (Anna)

Koko and Seiya shared a grin as everyone cleaned up the kitchen. Then slowly everyone left for their rooms.

Misaki saw the entire incident from behind the kitchen door. She had had to duck so many times herself. She was intrigued by the plan and knew it was going to be exciting.

(I can't wait for it)

"Neither can I," Misaki agreed.

* * *

**Koko – so it'll be like this and that will be like that…**

**(Guys, let me in on it!)**

**Kitsuneme – no. you won't be spoiling it like you did with the cake.**

**(No I won't! Promise!)**

**Yuu – you really want to know?**

**(Yeah!)**

**Seiya – (whispers) the sun is going to rise from the east on Sunday.**

**(Funny guys… real funny...)**


End file.
